Edge Issue 252
This magazine is dated April 2013 and priced at £5.00. Knowledge Sony reveals PlayStation 4 - 8 pages (10-17) :The games and the vision behind the true start to the eighth generation The game of life - 2 pages (18-19) :a growing number of indie devlopers are mining their own life experiences for creative inspiration Creature features - 2 pages (20-21) :As Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate hits Europe, we quiz Ryozo Tsujimoto on the franchise's design foundations Soundbytes; Arcade Watch: Mario Kart GP DX - 1 page (22) My favourite game: Jonathan Ross - 2 pages (24-25) :The TV presenter discusses the parallels between comic books and games, his favourite retro console and playing Ghouls'n Ghosts for days on end. This month on Edge - 1 page (26) Dispatches Dialogue (Letters) - 2 pages (29-30) Trigger Happy - Steven Poole - 1 page (32) :What springing The Room's safe reveals about touch-based play and atmospheric design. Level Head - Leigh Alexander - 1 page (34) :Most of the terms we use in relation to gaming culture are archaic, and that's no bad thing. You're Playing It Wrong - Brian Howe - 1 page (36) :Matching the ideal reviewer to a game or system is a dark art, as these samples prove. Hype Round-Up - 2 pages (62-63) Features Control - 8 pages (72-79) :Why Konami hopes Fox Engine and a fresh development philosophy will revitalize Pro Evolution Soccer, and how it aims to tackle the challenges of the next generation. Kojima - 2 pages (80-81) :The Metal Gear Solid creator outlines the ethos behind Fox Engine and his plans for next-generation development. To Human - 6 pages (82-87) :Why has the console library become so full of human protagonists and 'realistic' art styles, and is there any hope for different types of character to return in 2013? Reviews Post Script Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - 1 page (93) : The evolutionary experiment that is Metal Gear Rising's parry. Tomb Raider - 1 page (97) : Interview: Rhianna Pratchett, lead writer Crysis 3 - 1 page (100) : Three games, three approaches to level design, but how do they affect play? Create People: Brian Fargo - 2 pages (114-115) :The man who made Fallout a reality is heading back to the wastes Places: The Vaults - 2 pages (116-117) :Fallout's underground shelters aren't the refugees they seem to be Things: Breasts - 2 pages (118-119) :Considering the history of one of gaming's most puerile fixations Studio Profile: Yager - 4 pages (120-123) :How a group of friends went from the East Berlin demoscene to the global stage with Spec Ops: The Line. The Making of... Hotline Miami - 4 pages (124-127) :How a Swedish top-down murder simulator turned the debate about videogame violence upside down. The Art of... Minecraft - 4 pages (128-131) :Deconstructing the programmed art of Mojang's blockbuster. What Games Are - Tadhg Kelly - 1 page (132) :Between the pitch and the payoff In The Click Of It - Clint Hocking - 1 page (134) :The misery of compulsion The Possibility Space - Randy Smith - 1 page (136) :Lessons from a creative life part two Word Play - James Leach - 1 page (138) :The end zone Region Specific: Finland : Rare Exports - 2 pages (154-155) :: The Northern European gaming hub with international ambition : North Face to Face - 4 pages (156-159) :: Finnish industry luminaries discuss earning legitimacy, the state of games education and more. : Studio Profile: Housemarque - 1 page (160) :: The long-running independent studio is still holding true to its core values : Studio Profile: Nitro Games - 1 page (162) :: A small studio that's bringing its PC strategy to tablets : Studio Profile: RedLynx - 1 page (164) :: Despite being acquired by Ubisoft, the Trials creator still has an independent ethos. : Studio Profile: Remedy Entertainment - 1 page (166) :: Remedy's branching out onto new platforms, but retaining its principals : Studio Profile: Rovio - 1 page (168) :: What's next for the creator of a cultural phenomenon? : Studio Profile: Sulake - 1 page (170) :: Why the Habbo creator is welcoming developers into its world : Studio Profile: Supercell - 1 page (172) :: Finland's new mobile giant aims to stay small and lean : Studio Profile: Umbra Software - 1 page (174) :: A tech company that focuses on the hidden to make games better : Backer Profile: Joensuu Science Park - 1 page (176) :: An incubator with a love of rock music that's helping to grow Finland's industry Other Credits Online Editor :Neil Long Senior Art Editor :Mark Wynne Features Editor : Jason Killingsworth Games Editor : Nathan Brown News Editor : Michael Gapper Writer : Ben Maxwell Production Editor :Matt Clapham Art Editor :Andrew Hind Deputy Art Editor :Phil Haycraft iPad Assistant :Helen Wilson Editorial Contributors :Leigh Alexander, Daniel Dawkins, Nathan Ditum, Duncan Harris, Clint Hocking, Brian Howe, Tadhg Kelly, James Leach, Craig Owens, Steven Poole, Jaime Russell, Chris Schilling, Randy Smith, Richard Wordsworth Art Contributors :Martin Davies, William Ireland, Kevin Nixon, Alvin Weetman External Links You might be able to buy this at Future Publishing's website or digitally at Zinio. It may only be available for a limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains iOS Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Apple Mac Reviews